The present invention relates to a hairbrush and more particularly to a hairbrush designed to be more effective for hairbrushing and less injurious to the head skin as compared with conventional hairbrushes. The hairbrush herein contemplated has a plurality of tufts of bristles orderly and evenly distributed over the face portion thereof, said tufts each consisting of bristles of three different lengths, said bristles being divided in three rows accordingly, the longest bristles accounting for the largest numerical portion of said tuft and the smaller sizes are of a correspondingly lesser amount in accordance with a predetermined proportion. This arrangement makes it possible to obtain the properties described.